


Mine

by akwardcadabra



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Collars, Day 17, Dialogue, Foreplay, Gentleness, I Posted This Five Days Late, I was sick, I'm Sorry, Internal Monologue, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Dom/sub, Louis' POV, M/M, No Sex, POV First Person, Public Scene, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: I felt the leather chafe the skin on my neck. Lestat, of course, was grinning at me, watching as I pulled on the collar to loosen it a little.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the characters or the original stories.  
> I posted this way too late and I'm sorry. I was sick and couldn't really concentrate on writing. I will write something for the Day 22 prompt, too and will upload it as soon as I can.  
> Enjoy ^^

I felt the leather chafe the skin on my neck. Lestat, of course, was grinning at me, watching as I pulled on the collar to loosen it a little. Obviously, it did little to actually help the pressing feeling on my neck. But my lover didn’t care.

“Are you ready to go, mon cher?”

I heaved a sigh. Meeting up with Armand and Daniel had also been Lestat’s idea and I knew why. This was one of the times he irritated me. I loved him but he did irritate me quite often. But nonetheless, I went along with his ridiculous idea of putting a collar on me which –as he had told me- works perfectly with my outfit. My outfit merely consisted of pants and a pullover; the collar really didn’t add much.

But I had to admit that it had a calming effect on me. The bland, black leather collar he had put around my neck made me feel safe and oddly at peace. I decided to brush the feeling off and crossed my arms.

“Yes, I am ready. I still don’t get why I have to wear this collar.”

“It really suits you.” He purred and then hooked his little finger around mine. “Now we should go. I bet Armand and Daniel are already waiting for us.”

I nodded solemnly and followed him outside. Lestat walked next to me, though slightly faster, talking about anything and everything. I listened to him but didn’t answer. I had learned over time to let him tell his stories without interrupting him. It always irritated him when I tried to interject and add commentary.

When we finally met up with Armand and Daniel, both of them eyed me. While Armand looked was slightly confused, maybe even weirded out, Daniel grinned widely at me. I felt terribly exposed as if naked in front of a giant audience. But then I swallowed nervously, I felt the collar more prominently.

The leather pressing against my Adam’s apple had a weirdly grounding effect on me. Lestat was there and he was not going to let anything happen to me. I wore the collar he gave me and it was a reminder that he would do anything for me –whether I needed him to do so or not.

“Isn’t it lovely?” Lestat was smiling brightly at the two of them. “I think it accentuates his lovely bone structure.”

“I suppose you could say so.” Armand cocked his head to the side and eyed me. “And Louis does have nice bone structure.”

“Back off.” The blond next to me snarled, earning a laugh from the redhead.

“Yes, I am very frightened by you, Lestat.”

“Armand.” Daniel sighed. “Can we go now? Where do you want to go anyway?”

“Lestat got us tickets to the opera.” Armand explained. “And he insisted on the two of us accompanying him and Louis.”

“I wonder why.” Daniel raised an eyebrow at me.

It was fairly obvious that Lestat wanted to show me off, now that I had agreed on letting him collar me. And it was also fairly obvious that Daniel and Armand had noticed this, as well.

Lestat clapped his hands once and then nodded. “Then we should go, right?”

Armand and Daniel agreed almost in unison and followed me and Lestat down the streets. The whole time at the opera, I couldn’t stop pulling on the collar, trying to loosen its grip on my throat. I could almost feel Lestat grin at me from my right.

As we walked down the dark streets afterwards, our footsteps echoing through the night, Lestat kept a hand on the small of my back and I indulged him. When his hand started to wander lower, I turned my head towards him and shot him a warning gaze. He merely grinned and moved his hand up higher again. Armand was watching us with a mixture of amusement and discomfort. Daniel didn’t seem to notice, completely distracted by watching the people that passed us by.

Eventually, Armand and Daniel decided to head somewhere else before the night was over and asked whether or not Lestat and I wanted to join. And before I could even ask him what he thought, my lover had already told them that we would be heading home now. I agreed to him more out of instinct than anything else.

Daniel nodded and grinned at us. “We’ll see you later. Have fun.”

Armand looked at him and huffed a laugh. “Yes, have fun.”

I was about to say something when they started to leave. Lestat was still looking at me and I turned to him.

“You like the feeling of the collar.” He purred, grabbing me by the shoulders and backing me against a wall. “Do you like the way it grips your throat so tightly? Or is it the cold metal of the buckle against your skin?"

I was startled for a second but then snapped out of it and chuckled a little. “Neither of those. Do you want to know what I actually like about it, Lestat?”

“Tell me.”

“You’ll have to guess.”

Another laugh rang through the night as he hooked his finger under the collar and pulled at it ever so slightly. “Is it the way it constricts air flow when you pull on it?”

I shook my head and he moved closer, pressing his body into mine before slowly lowering his mouth to my neck. His teeth gently scraped my skin as he hummed softly, appearing deep in thought.

“Is it the material?” He wondered. “But then again you always complain about my leather pants.”

“They cannot be comfortable at all.” I joked and he shrugged.

“But you have to admit that they look good on me.” He chuckled.

“They look very good on you.” I slowly moved my hands on his hips. “But you need to keep guessing.”

He moved a hand to the other side of my throat, cupping my neck while kissing the other side of it. When his hand gripped tighter, I let out a gasp before I could stop myself. Now he would realize why I liked the collar. I mentally cursed myself.

“Do you like it because I gave it to you?” He whispered, his voice soft as velvet. “Because it shows everyone that you’re mine?”

I bit my lip gently, not wanting to tear the flesh with my teeth as I looked straight ahead. Lestat lifted his head to look me in the eyes.

“Is that what you like about it? Did you like it when Armand and Daniel saw that you were mine? Did you like to feel their gaze on you –on your neck?”

I didn’t say anything and just looked at his eyes but he knew that he was right. He could read my features and body language better than anyone else.

“Answer me, Louis.” His finger found its way to my hair and twirled my dark locks.

“Yes, you are right.”

He chuckled and started kissing my neck again, cradling my throat with his other hand. “Aren’t I always right?”

“I beg to differ.” I joked gently, holding onto his hips.

“You like how it feels around your throat. It gives you a sense of security; it grounds you. You know that I am there and that you’re mine. Is that it, mon cher?”

“Yes.” I gasped as he bit my neck gently, certainly not hard enough to pierce my skin. 

“You look stunning like this, wearing a collar I put on you, gasping and pressed against a wall.” I tried but failed to suppress a quiet moan from slipping past my lips. “I wish to take you home and show you just how stunningly beautiful you are. Do you want that, Louis? Do you want me to show you that you’re mine and how deep my endless love for you runs?”

I could only muster a nod, not trusting myself to speak. But that proved not to be good enough for the blond. He shook his head and grinned at me.

“Answer me, Louis.” He cooed, his hands still holding my neck securely. “Tell me if you want me to do just that. Tell me what you want.”

As much as I wanted to curse at him for teasing me like that and just walk away, I couldn’t. I indulged him yet again and gave in. “I want you to do just that. I want you to show me how much you love me. Will you do that?” My voice was shaking but he didn’t seem to care –or perhaps he liked it.

“Very well then.” With another kiss on the cheek, he separated his body from mine and I bit my lip as not to whine at the loss of contact. He grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers before flashing me a bright smile. “Come with me then. I promise I’ll take good care of you.”

“I hope so, too.” My voice was still shaking but I mustered up a laugh. “After all that I’ve done to please you tonight.”

“I will take care of you.” He promised, beginning to walk and pulling me along. “But I have one last request for you.”

I raised an eyebrow, following him quickly. “And what would that be?”

His teeth were pearl white in the moonlight as he smiled at me. “You’ll keep the collar on.”

I couldn’t stop a lighthearted albeit short laugh from escaping me before I nodded a little. “Of course, Lestat.”


End file.
